Street Poems
by Goldfield
Summary: Luta combina com poesia? Bem, neste caso sim. Fic composta de dezesseis poemas, cada um dedicado a um personagem do jogo Street Fighter II.
1. Ryu

_**Street Poems**_

**Ryu**

Sempre com a escassa bagagem às suas costas

Vaga pelo mundo este incansável lutador

Mas ele não combate por fama ou apostas

Nem para tornar-se vaidoso vencedor

- - - - -

Ryu viaja procurando bons oponentes

Novas técnicas, maiores desafios e perigos

Mas acaba encontrando sempre, entrementes

Grandes parceiros e inesquecíveis amigos

- - - - -

Todos que o vêem passar pela estrada

Perguntam sempre se pode alguém

Como ele nunca prolongar sua estada

- - - - -

Seja sozinho ou com seu parceiro Ken

Ryu não encontrou ainda técnica avançada

Que possa resistir ao seu Hadouken!


	2. E Honda

**E. Honda**

O campeão de sumô do Japão

É guerreiro forte e honrado

Apreciador também da boa cozinha

Dificilmente recusa um bom prato

- - - - -

Suas mãos são ágeis e rápidas

Confundindo sempre o inimigo

Suas palmas fortes e ávidas

São de quem o subestima, castigo

- - - - -

É capaz também de singrar o ar

Num vôo formidável

Para seu oponente atacar

- - - - -

Em Edmund Honda é invejável

Seu ímpeto de sempre ganhar

Mesmo sendo a vitória inviável


	3. Blanka

**Blanka**

Verde, ágil e selvagem

Esta fera é da Amazônia o terror

E lhe é sempre de grande vantagem

Usar essa bestialidade a seu favor

- - - - -

Crescido e moldado na selva

Na qual se viu imerso quando bebê

Sua pele se tornou verde como a relva

Mas não se sabe ao certo o porquê

- - - - -

Capaz de provocar fortes choques

Devido à eletricidade em suas veias

Tornando fatais quaisquer toques

- - - - -

Com suas nuances belas ou feias

Blanka é em Street Fighter II, entre seus enfoques

O único representante das terras brasileiras!


	4. Guile

**Guile**

Da Força Aérea bem-treinado membro

Este lutador é movido pela vingança

Sentimento o qual, se bem me lembro

Sempre destruiu todo tipo de esperança

- - - - -

Na feroz e violenta caçada

À organização Shadaloo e seus integrantes

Bison, com sua alma desalmada

Aniquilou o aliado de Guile em poucos instantes

- - - - -

Chamava-se Nash tal parceiro

O melhor amigo que Guile jamais tivera

Um colega bondoso e verdadeiro

- - - - -

Guile desde então, de primavera a primavera

Persegue Bison como alvo certeiro

Estando do dia da revanche ainda à espera


	5. Balrog

**Balrog**

Sempre forte e truculento oponente

Grande boxeador peso-pesado

Se há algo que o deixa descontente

É relembrar o seu infeliz passado

- - - - -

Dos ringues sumariamente afastado

Devido às suas trapaças e artimanhas

Teve seu nome assim prejudicado

O ódio corroendo suas entranhas

- - - - -

Aceitou então o convite atroz

Para ingressar numa organização criminosa:

A Shadaloo e seu ímpeto feroz

- - - - -

Bison, em sua cruzada vil e maldosa

Agora conta também com o punho veloz

De Balrog e sua índole raivosa


	6. Ken

**Ken**

Dos Estados Unidos é o campeão de luta

E filho do mais rico homem do país

Não foge a uma acirrada disputa

Sabe cuidar bem do próprio nariz

- - - - -

Melhor amigo de Ryu, noivo de Eliza

Quimono vermelho, ágil lutador

Com os maiores mestres do Karatê rivaliza

Lançando-se aos combates com ardor

- - - - -

Aperfeiçoando suas técnicas sem cessar

Procurando todo dia ir além

Com novos oponentes a enfrentar

- - - - -

É esse o forte e destemido Ken

Qualquer ataque incapaz de se equiparar

Ao seu poderoso Shoryuken!


	7. Chun Li

**Chun Li**

Ela é a mulher mais forte do mundo

Como a própria costuma afirmar

Suas pernas se movem em frações de segundo

Tem também a vingança a sempre a impulsionar

- - - - -

Teve seu pai, Dorai, por Bison assassinado

E assim da Shadaloo também se tornou inimiga

Movida pelo ódio e pela dor do passado

À feroz vendeta, ela a si mesma obriga

- - - - -

Supera um pássaro em agilidade

Seus movimentos sendo leves e mortais

Ela é uma guerreira de verdade

- - - - -

Dotada de habilidades tais

Irá até o fim para destruir a maldade

Utilizando seus punhos e pernas letais


	8. Zangief

**Zangief**

Grande nome da luta livre

Da União Soviética é o furacão

Seu corpo tem perfeito timbre

Ninguém resiste ao seu brutal pilão

- - - - -

Para engrandecer o nome de sua nação

Enfrenta os maiores lutadores do planeta

Seus golpes violentos são sem perdão

Seu ataque é potente como um cometa

- - - - -

O invencível operário combatente

Ao fazer os adversários beijarem o chão

Faz também seu povo ficar contente

- - - - -

Eis que agora todos testemunharão

A força incrível e surpreendente

Deste legítimo e eterno campeão!


	9. Dhalsim

**Dhalsim**

Valoroso lutador indiano

Devoto da concentração

Permanece dia a dia, ano a ano

Imerso em preparo e reflexão

- - - - -

Capaz de alongar seus braços e pernas

Até fantásticos limites sobre-humanos

Envolve seus oponentes em dores eternas

Através de chamas de intensos danos

- - - - -

Domina o fogo e o tele-transporte

Iludindo qualquer tipo de adversário

Por mais que seja ágil ou forte

- - - - -

Muito esforço é sem dúvida necessário

Além de contar com a incerta sorte

Para vencer este faquir nada temerário


	10. Sagat

**Sagat**

Outrora maior lutador do mundo

Ryu desbancou-o de seu posto

Ganhou também no peito corte profundo

E inconfundível tapa-olho no rosto

- - - - -

No Muay Thai é grande especialista

Com chutes e joelhadas em especial

Quem o enfrentar deve ter em vista

Escapar do Tiger, seu ataque principal

- - - - -

Um tailandês disciplinado

Sagat é exímio oponente

E ele já escolheu seu lado

- - - - -

À Shadaloo se uniu, estando crente

De que assim reencontrará Ryu despreparado

E a vitória lhe será então inerente


	11. Vega

**Vega**

Espanhol ágil e veloz

Sedutor e venenoso toureiro

Seu caráter no entanto é atroz

Pois é assassino frio e traiçoeiro

- - - - -

À maligna Shadaloo e a Bison se uniu

Cumprindo as ordens dadas sem questionamento

Não se arrepende de ninguém que matou ou feriu

Utilizando suas garras de afiado comprimento

- - - - -

Escala paredes e impulsiona investidas

Retalhando os inimigos por inteiro

E cortejando suas damas preferidas

- - - - -

Mas, temendo um ataque certeiro

Prefere manter o rosto às escondidas

Pois sua beleza sempre vem primeiro


	12. T Hawk

**T. Hawk**

Bravo índio das planícies mexicanas

Luta para manter de sua tribo as terras

Tenta livrá-las das intenções tiranas

Da Shadaloo e sua fome por guerras

- - - - -

Seu Totem é estilo eficiente

Confundindo o adversário no embate

Derruba qualquer ser insolente

A luta jamais resultando em empate

- - - - -

Corajoso indígena, tem em sua mente

Que não deixará que nas mãos do mal

Acabe caindo sua gente

- - - - -

Tem como meta central

Evitar que uma era descontente

Se abata sobre seu grupo fraternal


	13. Fei Long

**Fei Long**

O maior astro dos filmes de ação

Famoso ator de artes marciais

Fei Long possui os punhos e patas do dragão

Armas flamejantes e mortais

- - - - -

Não pretende a Bruce Lee se igualar

Apenas aprimorar seus golpes e ataques

Domina o Kung-Fu como poucos podem se igualar

Quem o desafia sofre sempre grandes baques

- - - - -

Voando e saltando com agilidade

Fei Long é de Hong Kong o rei

Sempre cercado quando grava na cidade

- - - - -

Digo apenas o que por observação sei:

Se alguém subestima sua capacidade

Adota apenas o gosto da derrota como lei


	14. Dee Jay

**Dee Jay**

Bem-humorado e atlético é este jamaicano

Poucos adversários superam sua ginga

Vence quase sempre no mano a mano

Dos carrancudos é sorridente curinga

- - - - -

Procura fundir música e luta

Num ritmo de golpes único que criou

Seu estilo é bonito e batuta

Difícil achar quem não se impressionou

- - - - -

Viajando pelo mundo despreocupado

Encara uma luta aqui, uma luta ali

Sem esperar ser derrotado

- - - - -

Seja ágil como uma lebre ou forte como um javali

Garanto que, se por Dee Jay for confrontado

O oponente logo sairá correndo dali


	15. Cammy

**Cammy**

Bonita e acrobática inglesinha

Linda jovem de louros cabelos

Cammy porém nem sempre serviu à Rainha

Seu passado obscuro lhe gerando pesadelos

- - - - -

Nada se lembra antes de acordar em solo britânico

Mente cansada e confusa, cicatriz em sua face

De início a amnésia lhe gerou pânico

Mas sua história teria belo desenlace:

- - - - -

Juntou-se ao MI6, sendo enviada em missão

Para Bison e a Shadaloo enfrentar

Com os quais Cammy acreditava ter ligação

- - - - -

Ao enfrentar o inimigo, ela consegue se lembrar

De toda a dor e ódio em seu coração

Mas Cammy, lívida, resolve tudo isso superar!


	16. M Bison

**M. Bison**

O próprio mal encarnado é este homem

Segundo dizem algumas pessoas que o viram

Diante dele coragem e tranqüilidade somem

Sobrando apenas medo nos que dele fugiram!

- - - - -

É da Shadaloo líder cruel e supremo

Seu império criminoso administra com punho de ferro

Seu Psycho Power dá-lhe poder extremo

Sua fúria só gera caos puro e sincero

- - - - -

Seu passado é em mistério envolto

Seu futuro, incógnita horripilante

Com um ponto de interrogação solto

- - - - -

Há apenas uma verdade desconcertante:

Que este demônio desenvolto

Guarda um lugar para o mundo em sua estante!

- - - - -

- - - - -

_**HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
